vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Gilzen
Summary Duke Gilzen (公爵ジイゼン), The Demon Noble, or Devil Noble. A Noble so terrible and monstrous that his fellow Nobles bound his coffin in heavy unbreakable chains, where he was ordered to be buried deep in the Earth, locked away as punishment. And now he has awoken. Threatening to rival the Sacred Ancestor's rise to power in his own castle immune to the flow of time and space. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Gilzen Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 12000 years old Classification: Vampire, Noble, Success Powers and Abilities: Noble Physiology, Weather Manipulation (Even while extremely weakened and sealed in his coffin, he was able to create a turbulence while being carried off in the aircraft through the snowy mountains), Darkness Manipulation & Non-Corporeal (Can generate as well as exist as a mass of Darkness), Spatial Manipulation (Made it so that both Dust and Lourié would seemingly be miles apart even though they were a few meters away from each other), Teleportation (Can teleport anywhere anytime), Reactive Evolution (Can instantaneously evolve to anything that harms or affects him thereby making him more invulnerable and resistant to his opponent's attacks and abilities), Adaptation (Can adapt to any new situation and adapted to Sunlight thereby allowing him to walk in broad daylight), Earth Manipulation & Magma Manipulation (Shook the mountain region and created a volcanic activity), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Anti-Energy), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy from his Golden Scepter), Summoning (Can summon his Castle from Memory Time, a realm beyond Space and Time), Matter Manipulation (Overwrote the existing castle at the top of Devil Mountain with his own Castle. Created an icicle spear which was a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear that was harder than iron), BFR (Can BFR his foes), Pain Manipulation (Can induce pain with his Darkness), Poison Manipulation & Body Control (Can create weaponized ribs in his body which can automatically attack and pierce his foes. Said ribs can inject ancient poison which can even affect D), Curse Manipulation & Blood Manipulation (Cursed Jeanne by painting half of her face with blood which would not come off unless she dies), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot bolts of Lightning and Electromagnetic waves), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy beams due to having the blood/DNA of the Ancient Aliens who can do the same), Reality Warping & Power Nullification (Can turn others, including Nobles, into completely harmless Two Dimensional/2D shadows who cannot interact with anything), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill 2D shadows with his Blade strikes. His attacks can even affect and even kill Budges, a formless, non-corporeal, and likely non-existent individual), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty), Fear Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura which invokes fear and paralysis even within Nobles), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly; Can resist D's attacks which negates even regen and healing from getting the Fount of Life severed), Conceptual Attacks (Type 2) & Death Manipulation (Resisted a serious D's sword attacks which instakills his opponents by cutting their fount of life), Resistance Negation (Was able to evolve and become resistant to D's ability to bypass resistances to Regeneration Negation & Death Hax), Absolute Zero (Can survive in temperature of 458 degrees below zero or nearly Absolute Zero inside his castle very casually) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Stronger than Post Volume 11 D and forced him to go Full Vampire Mode, was so terrible and powerful that other nobles feared him) Speed: Infinite (Can keep up with D in Full Vampire Form) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very High, possibly Nigh-Limitless Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with certain powers, up to Universal via Teleportation Standard Equipment: * Golden Scepter: A golden scepter with a black jewel at top that fires a jet black blast capable of blasting through many floors of his enhanced synthetic stone castle that through technology have made it durable where by the Noble enhanced nuclear weapons only do negligible damage in comparison. * Icicle Spear: Though it looked like ice, it was actually a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear. * Quadruped Machine: A four legged machine colored all gold, apparently in keeping with the tastes of Gilzen, who sat in the driver's seat. Looking down at the group from a height of over eight feet. Its movements were more fluid than a human being's. The insectival weapon seemed to be crafted from special alloys. Its not necessarily used as a weapon as Gilzen put it together on a whim from the technology he gleaned from the aliens. * Stone Key: Using the technology Duke Gilzen adapted from the knowledge the aliens he captured have, he created this item as the means to release the seal on his castle from beyond time in Memory Time. He also used another seal for it where it is retrieved using the spell, seal, and ritual called the Baptism of Blood. * Galactic Drive: The power source for Gilzen's Castle. The product of alien technology. The energy inside it when touched by organic beings and possiblly other objects will transport them to the other side of the universe. * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. They are activated by a thought projected device. Lord Valcua said a Nobility Force Field can defend against his Particle Space Cannon. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics. Lawrence Valcua himself is considered second only to The Sacred Ancestor in military tactics) Weaknesses: Possibly Holy Symbols and Garlic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 2